Kai Toshia
Kai wields Hellfire Dragon Slayer Magic which he learned from the Hellfire Dragon Denthanus, he is a member of the guild Grey Shark. He is usually working on a job most of the time but when he's not he's usually with his girlfriend Rose. Many people hate or fear him for the things he has done in the 10 years of his childhood that he was insane, He is also very Infamous for his Sarcasm and impersonations. He has two demon forms given to him by Zeref, his demonic power is what gives him his red eyes. Appearance Kai has blonde hair and vivid red eyes, when his demonic power is not active his eyes are black. He regularly wears a black leather jacket and black leather pants along with a white t-shirt, on a special occasion he'll wear a red t-shirt. History Kai was born on June 13th in the year X690, on Tenrou Island by an explorer and Zeref. A couple of hours after he was born the king of Edolas, testing the still in development anima tried testing it on Kai. This experiment brought Kai to the year 775 instead of Edolas. Now being over half a century after his birth his mother has died, and Zeref has forgotten he ever had a son, Zeref saw himself in the child and so he abandoned his latest demon project and started adapting Kai into a demon. When Kai was three he found out who his father was and what he had done, because of this Kai made a crude raft and ran away. When out at sea there was a massive storm which destroyed his raft, about to drown and with no hope left of living the Hellfire Dragon Denthanus found him and brought him to the mainland. For the next two years Denthanus taught Kai everything there was to know about the world and magic, the dragon even named him Kai. After 2 years a wizard going by the name Shao Toshia came along and killed Denthanus, or so Kai thought. Kai, driven to insanity by the death of Denthanus proceeded kill the wizard, Kai claiming triumph over the wizard took his last name. Though he avenged Denthanus, the blood from the wizard awoke his inner demon, being on the brink of insanity Kai started killing and devouring anyone he could find in the name of his dragon after 10 years of insanity a wizard from the guild Grey Shark named Rose accepted a job to go and kill him, when she found him she took pity on him and was able to calm him down, after he was calmed down she brought him to Grey Shark which he joined. Personality Kai is very laid back and usually doesn't care about what happens around him, this includes the destruction of an entire building. He can be easily angered with the right insults which can lead to much unwanted destruction, when he's angry his body temperature can raise significantly higher than normal causing most things around him to melt or burst into flames. He is extremely sarcastic which does not improve his already terrible public reputation. Kai absolutely hates waking up at the start of the day, he is usually very short tempered during the first hour of being awake. Magic and Abilities Hellfire Dragon Slayer: Very similar to fire dragon slayer magic but is made of green hell fire, the fire can hold a solid form as the hell fire can burn for much longer than regular fire. Hellfire Dragon's Roar: Regular: Kai gathers and releases a large quantity of hell fire from his mouth at his target, the fire from the roar can sometimes melt any nearby stone or metal. Solid: Kai gathers and releases a large quantity of hell fire from his mouth, as the hell fire exits Kai's mouth it breaks down into shards of hell fire, the shards are noticeably less hot than the regular roar. Hellfire Dragon's Talons: Kai's fingers are engulfed in solid hell fire in the form of razor sharp claws which can cut through nearly anything. Hellfire Dragon's Halbred: Kai's fist is engulfed in solid hell fire in the form of a spear tip and his arm is engulfed in solid hell fire in the form of a greatsword. Hellfire Dragon's Whips: Kai's arms are engulfed in two large strands of solid hell fire which are used as two massive whips. Hellfire Dragon's Takeover: '''Kai can transform any regular fire into hell fire which he can eat. '''Hell Fire-Make: '''This Form of Hellfire Dragon Slayer magic is very similar to other forms of molding magic, the only difference is that there must be some form of matter burned in order to create objects, the items most often created are: * Dragon Wings * A Scythe * A Chair * Various Weapons Or Tools * A Full Set Of Armor '''Demonic Abilities: '''During the three years Kai was with his father he was slowly given demonic powers, he never received a curse because he ran away before it was possible but he had already been given two demonic forms. '''Form 1: '''When in this form Kai looks almost exactly like E.N.D, this is mostly beacuse Zeref decided since it was his most successful demon he would make Kai look like him. The form has no special curse but still has incredible strength. '''Form 2: '''This form is a humanoid dragon that can vary in size, when in this form Kai can be 5-100 meters tall. Like the first form Kai has no special curse but this form still has incredible strength. Relationships . . . Likes/Dislikes '''Likes: * Horror Movies * Any Spicy Food * Rose Ryūgū * Dark Rainy Days * Night * Violet Toshia 'Dislikes: ' * The Homeless * Zeref * People Taller Then Him Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Demon Category:LordKai1